Life after Death
by 702064
Summary: Alice insists on having a honeymoon. Bella gives in, and something horrible happens. Bella's life after she turns into a vampire. It's kind of a sequel to Disappearance.
1. Chapter 1: Wrestling Match

The Wrestling Match

I stared at the many brochures Alice was forcing me to go through for my honeymoon. I've been doing this for the past hour and a half, even though my sight was better then a human's sight. Since I was shot right after the wedding, she felt that I needed a honeymoon. I went through the short conversation in my head.

"_Alice," I moaned, when she pushed them at me. "I don't want a honeymoon."_

"_Think about Edward. He'd love one, even though he would never tell you."_

"_I know what he's thinking, and he doesn't want a honeymoon." _

"_That's what he wants you to think." _

"_Alice, how do you know what Edward's thinking? You can't read his thoughts." I smiled triumphantly. _Unfortunately, Alice convinced Jasper to make me look at the brochures. She was such a cheater.

"_Love, are you okay?"_ Edward's soft thoughts broke threw my reverie.

"_Yes. Who won the wrestling match?"  
"I won twice, and Emmett won twice. He wants to go again, since he hates ties. Can you continue without me for a few more minutes?"  
"Yes, love,"_ I replied. I used my connection with Edward, to watch the wrestling match.

**-Edward's POV-**

Emmett crouched in front of me, ready to pounce. I crouched down, and tried to ignore his thoughts. I wanted to win this fairly, but his intentions were obvious. Emmett charged, and I swiftly dodged. He whirled around and charged at me again, hoping to catch me off guard. I dodged again, and grabbed his arm. The force made him fall, and I pinned him to the ground.

"You cheated," Emmett growled.

"How did I cheat?" I asked.  
"You read my thoughts, and you knew exactly what I was going to do. Therefore, you cheated."  
"I did not."  
"Did to," he grumbled. I twisted his arm up, further pushing him into the floor.

"I did not, and you know it. Now, until you confess, I'm not letting go." A growl ripped through Emmett's chest.

"Edward, and Emmett, stop your bickering!" Esme sharp voice echoed through the house. "Edward let go of your brother, now." I slowly let go of him, and walked down stairs, towards my love. I went to her side, sat down, and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Edward didn't cheat," Bella murmured as Emmett walked past.

"Sure, take his side," he grumbled.

"Emmett, enough!" Esme scolded.

_A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R. I don't own anything!_


	2. Chapter 2: Home Again

Home Again

I rested my head against Edward's shoulder on the way home, hands entwined. Alice was extremely disappointed that we left, but Edward promised we would discuss our honeymoon and we would be back first thing in the morning.

"We don't have to have a honeymoon, if you don't want to," he murmured.

"What do _you_ want?"  
"I want you to be happy, Bella. I wouldn't mind having a honeymoon, but it's totally up to you."  
"Why does Alice make me look through all of the brochures?"  
"She likes making big deals out of the smallest things. She had to give you a graduation party, and she wanted to give you a perfect wedding. Alice wants to make our relationship perfect, but you don't have to listen to her if you don't want to."  
"How will I-"

"I'll deal with Alice. It's all up to you." He smiled crookedly.

"She'll hate me," I said softly.

"No, Alice will just be a little disappointed." We were silent for a moment. "You know, it'll just be the two of us. You won't have to follow Alice's orders, and I won't have to wrestle Emmett…" he trailed off.

"That sounds nice… just the two of us."

"Yes, that does sound nice."  
"Why don't we go somewhere warm and deserted? We could lie out on the beach all day watching the clouds, and at night we can look at the moon."  
"That sounds great." Edward smiled. "Alice will be very happy. When do you want to go?"

"Can we go as soon as possible?"  
"Of course," he responded. Edward removed his hand, and placed it around my waist. I scooted closer to him.

_A/N Sorry, a short chapter, I know. I'll try to update every night, but there are no guarantees. The next couple of weeks I'll probably put up more than one chapter each day. I hope you like the story so far… R&R!! _


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

Confessions

The pile of brochures decreased greatly. There were only three left; Hawaii, Mexico, and a cruise to the Caribbean.

"What's there to do in Mexico? Wouldn't we have to come out only at night?"  
"You'd be surprised how many deserted beaches there are," Edward replied. "It's very sunny there, and there are cliffs." I gasped, remembering my past life. Jacob, Edward leaving me, the Voultri. Edward put an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to bring back bad memories."

"What happened the second time you left me?" He turned his eyes away from me. "What?" I asked. "You never explained it to me in detail…"

"After you got off the phone, I got home. I was about to head over to your house, when Alice had a vision. She saw the Voultri getting a little testy and coming over here. They would have eliminated you. I knew that a wedding would make you happy, and I couldn't let them destroy that for you. I took a plane over there, so I could explain in person that you were going to be turned into one of us soon. All of them were hesitant on giving me what I wanted. They weren't going to let us have more time. Alice saw that I was having trouble, and everyone decided to rescue me. Once Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie arrived, Alice saw how to persuade them to let us have time.

"When Aro was about to let us leave, Alice shrieked. The vision was you jumping off a cliff, and probably dieing. I was so horrified. Her shriek chilled my bones." Edward's arms tightened around me.

"I was afraid of losing you, again. I ran out of there as if there was no tomorrow. We were almost there, and I tried calling your cell phone. You didn't answer of course, but if you did I would have told you not to do anything rash…" He trailed off in his living nightmare. I knew how he felt, rushing home to save me. It was how I felt when Edward thought I was dead.

"I thought I was living a nightmare. Somehow I could have fallen asleep. I would have been better if I did fall asleep, but of course we can't do that."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't know if you were coming back or not. I wouldn't have known, and frankly I didn't want to know if you were killed. I couldn't live with myself."

"I was almost too late. When I got there, I couldn't see you. I jumped in, hoping I wasn't too late. I knew I wouldn't be able to escape my family if I was too late."

"Edward, I don't want you ever to cease to exist."  
"How could I exist without you? Everyone would have a partner, except me. All of them would have to look into my eyes. I would never smile or laugh again. It would be a thousand times worse then when I left you last year. I wouldn't see you ever again. Could you live like that?"

I grabbed his hand, and held it between mine. "No," I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4: Cruise

Cruise

Alice was delighted that we were going on a cruise. She was going crazy scheduling everything, as usual. Somehow, she managed to get a boat to ourselves.

"Alice I don't mind being on a boat with a lot of people. It's not like I thirst for people's blood." Edward cringed.

"It would be better if you did thirst for people's blood. The sun's going to be out every single day, and unless you want to be killed, you have to stay out of the public eye."

I frowned. I hadn't thought about that.

"Alice, I don't like the way you said that. It's as if you want Bella to drink the blood of a human."

"We don't know if she likes it or not. You never let within a mile of the cities."

"Do you want me to try? Do you really want her to attack humans?"  
"Edward, you know I didn't mean it that way."  
"That's what it sounded like."  
"Enough, Edward, Alice didn't want to make you upset," I said.

"Bella,-" I put my finger to his lips.

**Two Weeks Later**

I leaned toward over the railing, watching the water sparkle under the sun. A couple of dolphins leapt out of the water. I smiled at the beautiful sight. I turned to see a sparkling Edward watching my every move.

"What?" I asked, He made me a little self conscious. If I were still a human, I would be blushing.

"I'm watching you enjoy yourself."

"Oh." He walked forward and wrapped me in his arms.

"I love it," he whispered in my ear. He let go of me, and leaned against the railing nonchalantly.

I returned to leaning over the railing. The sun was slowly setting in the west. I leaned out farther, and the railing snapped. I fell forward, into the ocean. I dove into the water, about twenty feet. I swam towards the surface, to see that the boat was fifty feet away. I raced towards it, and got on with Edward's help.

"Are you okay?"  
"How would someone indestructible not be okay?"

"You know what I mean."

"Oh, do I?"

"Hilarious, Bella," he said sarcastically. I smiled.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I thought about stopping at Florida. We could see how Renée is doing."

"That sounds nice."

"We would have to be careful not to make contact…" he trailed off.

"Right," I agreed.

_A/N Sorry for the wait... I didn't know what to write. Please R&R I only got a couple of reviews last time. Hopefully the next couple of chapters will be longer..._


	5. Chapter 5: Twins

Twins

We arrived at a hill behind Renée's house at about seven thirty. The sun was setting. And we stood in the shadows of the trees, practically invisible to the humans. I heard four hearts beating. I stared at the house, confused. Did Renée and Phil have company over? Edward put his arm around my waist, and pointed at the opening back door. "Look," he whispered.

Two little girls ran out the door, Renée and Phil close behind them. The girls looked exactly alike, brown hair, brown eyes, and they couldn't be more then twenty months old.

"Sara and Emily, come here," Renée said. I smiled, I have my own sisters.

"They're beautiful," I whispered.

"They look exactly like you, only a lot younger and shorter hair."

"I always wanted a little sibling," I mused. Edward frowned. "What?" I asked. I looked at his face.

"Bella, they'll never know you. Sara and Emily will grow up, and they'll never know you."

I quickly looked away, so he wouldn't know how much that hurt. "I know that hurts you, Bella. I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry that you can't be with your family anymore."

"I am with my family," I muttered. Edward lifted my chin, so he could see my eyes. He studied them a moment, and then crushed his lips to mine.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renée and Phil tucked their kids in and said good night. Then they went up to bed themselves, and soon fell asleep. A pale girl slipped into her parents' bedroom. She stood there for a long time, watching them sleep. The girl turned, and left, and went into the little children's room. She brushed her sisters' cheeks with her hand. Out of nowhere, her mate appeared. He grabbed her arm, and turned to leave.

"Wait," she whispered.

"You're sad," he responded.

"Let me say farewell to my sisters." The girl kissed her sisters. "I love you, and will always remember you." The whisper was lost in the silence. She walked towards the door, and took one final glance.

"Let's go," she whispered to her mate.


	6. Chapter 6: Two Years Later

Two Years Later

Edward and I returned to Florida. I was almost six years old, and my sisters were now five. I stood and watched them play in the back yard, exactly like two years ago. Sara and Emily were beautiful girls. Their hair was longer, almost past their shoulders.

One day, Emily spotted me. "Look Sara." Sara's head popped up, and made eye contact.

"Why is there a girl staring at us?" They ran inside, probably to get Renée. Though I longed to talk to my mother, I jumped up into the tree and hid there. I looked around for Edward. He should have been here by now…

I heard the back door open, and then slam shut. "She was right there, Mom."

"Well, she's not here now, so you don't have to worry about it," she comforted.

A twig snapped behind me. I whirled around. "Darn it," Edward muttered.

"What?" I smiled. "You're back."

"I was trying to sneak up on you. You were very distracted."

"My sisters just spotted me. I was about to talk to them, but my survival instincts took over."  
"Bella," Edward said with a disapproving tone, "you should _never_ make contact with people you know. It'll be easier in a couple more decades. Until then, you can only watch."

"Yes, love. How was hunting?" He grimaced.

"It was hard to find anything around here. We may have to leave soon." His eyes tightened a tiny bit.

"There's something else, isn't there?"

"It's nothing, Bella. You need to go hunting, yourself." He was right. My eyes were black, and when the wind blew the wrong way…

"Fine, let's go." We took off running.

_A/N I know it's short and I'm sorry. Bella is a vampire, and in these past two chapters she wishes she could be with her family again. Please R&R_


	7. Chapter 7: Twin Trouble

Trouble

We were in murky shallows, hunting. Edward made sure we were far enough away from civilization, so I wouldn't accidentally kill a human. I closed my eyes, and let my instincts take over. There was the beating heart of an alligator behind me. I turned around and bit it. The alligator writhed in pain, and then laid still.

Once I had my fill, I caught a scent of another vampire, unknown to me. I followed it for a bit out of curiosity. "Love, we shouldn't follow the trail."

"Why not?" I asked. I looked into Edward eyes, and he looked away. For a split second I saw fear and sadness. I looked around, trying to understand why his eyes showed fear and sadness. I recognized the surrounding area. We were about half a mile from Renée's house.

Horror struck me. The vampire was going towards Renée's house. I took off at full speed, Edward not far behind. "Love, wait! We can't rush in there."  
"We have to, Edward; the vampire is going after Renée. I can't let her die." Trees flew past me, until I got to my hiding place.

In the back was a short brown haired vampire, holding Emily. She didn't make a sound, and I saw why. He had already killed Emily and Sara, so Renée wouldn't notice. He held her as if he was going to kiss her. His lips brushed her neck, and he started feeding.

I ran forward, wanting to stop him. Edward quickly grabbed me by the waist, and put his hand over my mouth. I struggled, trying to break free.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear, "there's nothing we can do. They're dead." I stopped struggling and dug my head into his chest. I sobbed tearless sobs. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"It's okay, love. I'm here, and I won't leave you, ever."

_A/N I'm sorry, another short chapter. This one is really depressing, but this leads to the danger. Please review, I feel bad when I only get a couple of reviews each chapter._


	8. Chapter 8: Emily and Sara

Emily and Sara

A vampire watched a male and female vampire for a long time. They appeared to be mates, and their names were Bella and Edward. Then they took off, hand in hand.

This vampire wanted a powerful army of vampires, so he could wipe out the Voultri. Then he could do whatever he wanted. He wouldn't need to be careful, and everyone would be able to listen to him, Damien Cray.

He ran into the little house, already knowing what to do. He found the woman of the house, and killed her instantly. Damien already knew that he had awhile before Bella returned, and his timing had to be perfect. He decided to drink this woman's blood, so he could wait longer for the children's.

This blood tasted so good, he loved it. The blood was warm, as it slid through his throat. When he was done, he smiled, and looked at the woman. He almost felt bad for her. If she wasn't related to the vampire he wanted so badly, he wouldn't have killed her.

Actually, he didn't really like Florida. It was too swampy and flat for his taste, but this fit his plan perfectly. Bella would see the death of her younger sisters and she would become upset. He would follow her, and offer her happiness. This plan was flawless, and if she didn't come willingly, he would make her.

He flexed his fingers. His talent was he could control the body and mind. He smiled wickedly.

Emily and Sara were playing outside, unaware of their mother's death. Damien left the house through the front door. Then he made his way to where Bella and Edward went, so he could plant his sent.

Once he got back to the back yard of Renée's house, he stepped into the sunlight. "You're the person we saw earlier, aren't you?"  
"Yes, yes I am," he answered sweetly.  
"Why are you sparkling?"  
"I'm a special kind of person, you see. My heart doesn't beat, and technically I'm dead. I drink the blood of other humans, which makes me a vampire."  
"But Mommy says there's no such thing as vampires."

"You're Mommy's wrong." He flashed his white teeth, and the girls turned to run. In a flash, Damien hit Sara and Emily, but he didn't hit Emily as hard as Sara. Sara fell down, and her blood spilled on the ground. Unable to ignore the blood, he bent down and drank it. He quickly finished, since Sara wasn't that big. He heard running footsteps behind him, which only could be Bella and Edward.

He grabbed a frightened Emily, and bent down to bite her.

_A/N This is what happened to Emily and Sara when Bella went hunting. It probably should have been before the previous chapter, but I came up with this idea after I posted. This is sad, and a little bit of fluff, but it reveals Damien's plan. I wasn't going to reveal it until a couple chapters from now. It is better explained in the next chapter… Please review. Reviews make me happy. _


	9. Chapter 9: Reasons

Reasons

-Edward's POV-

I held her tightly, as she sobbed. I knew returning to Florida was a bad idea, but she insisted on going. I couldn't let her go on her own. Alice saw Bella sneaking away when I was hunting with Emmett and Jasper.

Alice warned me of the trouble, and I hoped I got Bella far enough away that she wouldn't run into the scent. I didn't like being here so close to this vampire. His plan was evil, and I didn't want Bella getting tangled into it. "Bella, love, we should leave."

"Okay," she whispered. Her voice was filled with grief. I cringed at the thought of Bella being unhappy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bella, you don't look so great. Why don't you go in the bathroom and clean yourself up," I said on the airplane ride home.

"Okay." I winced. She didn't talk at all, she would do what I told her to do and that was it. She never answered my questions, and she had a dead look about her eyes. From Jacob's memories and Charlie's memories this is what she was like when I left. I took out my cell phone, and dialed the home phone number.

"Hello," Esme answered.

"Is Alice there? It's Edward."

"Sure." There was a click, and then Alice picked up the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"Bella saw Emily and Sara die. She's really depressed, and I can't console her." I heard a small gasp. "When you warned me, I got back to Bella as quickly as possible. I took her hunting, but she still caught the scent. At first she was curious, but then she realized it went directly to Renée's place.

"There the vampire stood, in the back with Emily. Sara was already dead. What Bella hasn't figured out yet was Renée was already killed. He completely ignored us."

"His plan is has become more refined, Edward," Alice warned. "That was the first part. He wants her to be inconsolable. He's going to wait for her to be alone, and make his move."

"I figured as much. Why does he want her? Why does it have to be Bella?"

"Damien likes to have powerful vampires in his group. One of his team member's talent is being able to tell the talent of others. That vampire, Beto, is so old that he can tell a power when that person becomes a newborn vampire. Beto, as you can imagine, is very useful to Damien. Damien wants Bella's talent, and that's why he wants her."

"What should we do about it?"  
"We can't do much. We shouldn't let Bella out of our sight, and we need to get her happier. I don't think Bella would be that keen to go with a vampire that killed her mom."

"We're landing soon. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

I got up off my seat, and knocked on the bathroom door. "Bella, we're landing soon. Come and have a seat." The door clicked and opened. She came out, and she looked somewhat better, though her eyes didn't glow like they usually did. They looked somewhat dead.

_A/N Slightly longer chapter, but not too long. I'll update soon. R&R Please. Reviews make me happy and I want to write more when I get reviews._


	10. Chapter 10: Are you there Bella? part 1

Are you there, Bella?

-Edward's POV-

On the car ride home from the airport, it wasn't any better. Bella was absolutely silent, and she refused to look at me. I couldn't care that much. I didn't want to see her face again, the sadness and pain.

Once we got back to the house, everybody was there to greet us except Jasper. I was glad he wasn't there. I didn't want to hear his thoughts, how much pain Bella was in. It was evident from her face and how still she was next to me.

"Bella, do you want to go shopping?" Alice asked. "A few stores are having sales, and you could use a few new outfits."

"Fine," she mumbled. I smiled, just a bit. Hopefully Alice would distract Bella, and make her happier.

"Love, I want to ask Alice something before you go." She didn't even look at me. I grimaced.

Alice and I walked into the next room. "Bella's a lot worse then I thought…"  
"You were right in sending Jasper away."  
"I don't think even Jasper could make her happy."  
"Shopping is a good idea. Hopefully it will distract her. Just be careful. I don't want Bella out of your sight."

"I won't. Do you want me to get anything while we're out?" I laughed.

"No, thank you."

-Alice's POV-

As I drove to Port Angeles, Bella seemed to get worse and worse. She didn't talk to me, or even look at me. I didn't care that much except for that Damien's plan was working. Bella was getting more and more upset, and there was nothing we could do about it. I worried about my sister.

"Bella, I saw this cute outfit online, and I think you'd love it." She turned her head and stared at me.

"Bella, you know your family was going to die sometime. You shouldn't take it this hard."  
"They were only five Alice," she hissed, "Why did that vampire take Emily and Sara?"

"I don't know why some vampires attack five year olds, Bella, but I do know why this one did. This one is pure evil Bella. You have to move on. He _wants_ you to feel like this."  
"What do you mean?"  
"This group of vampires seek power. The leader hunts down powerful vampire, and he wants you. If you didn't feel the grief and pain, he would have no hold over you."  
"Alice, I still don't understand." She seemed frustrated.

"Your power is blocking other powers. The only vampires standing in his way of power are the Voultri. Damien wants you because they won't be able to do anything against them."

_A/N Sorry about the wait, I had a little writer's block and homework. I'll try to update soon, but no promises. I'll update next weekend at the latest. _

_If you want anything put in, that makes sense, please put it in your review. I'll consider it, and put it in and you'll get credit. Please review, reviews make me happy and make me want to update sooner._


	11. Chapter 11: Are you there Bella? part 2

Are you there Bella? part 2

-Alice's POV-

Bella looked a little confused. "The Voultri won't be able to use their powers on you because you would be blocking Damien and his party of vampires," I explained.

"Why wouldn't he just ask me if I wanted to join?"  
"There wouldn't be a motivation to join, and there wouldn't be the hate he relies on."

"When is he going to ask me?" she asked.  
"He'll wait until you're alone to make his move. Just be careful, Bella. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Why would I get-"

"Damien always gets what he wants." I quickly pulled into a parking spot, and turned off the engine. "Come on, let's go shopping." I smiled enthusiastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Bella's POV-

We left the mall with five bags from each shop at least. I didn't complain a lot, because all of the outfits were really cute. Edward's birthday was coming up soon, so I bought a couple of CDs, concert tickets, and I decided to give him a couple of homemade gifts. I was going to make a coupon booklet for him. The coupons said 'get Bella for the rest of the day' and 'don't have to leave Bella's side for a week'.

Alice didn't seem to like the coupon idea that much. "Bella, what if I want to go on a shopping spree with you?" I laughed at her face.

"You'll just have to wait for awhile."

-Edward's POV-

Alice called me when they were on the way home from the mall. I was nervous about seeing my love. I missed her greatly, but I didn't want her to return with pain and sorrow.

_I regret giving her this life of darkness. She really wanted it, and I gave it to her. If she wasn't immortal with me, she would be with her family, and Damien wouldn't be after her. It's my entire fault that he's after her. I shouldn't exist, and I shouldn't have taken her from her human life. If I just ignored her in the beginning, she would have said yes to Mike, or Eric. It makes me nauseated thinking that. I love Bella, and she's my only love. _

"_Edward,"_ Alice's soft 'voice' said. _´Bella is happier. She's smiling. I think shopping helped her a lot."_ I smiled.

_Thank you, Alice. _

Bella opened the door, and smiled when she saw me. A smile crept on my face. I loved seeing her smile.

_A/N Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to update tomorrow. Please give me more reviews, and I'll give you a longer chapter._


	12. Chapter 12: Problem part 1

Problem

-Bella's POV-

The door was lock, and everyone was out except for Alice. Edward and I lay on our bed talking. He was playing with a strand of my hair, as I looked into his eyes.

"…I didn't understand why they were taken so soon, but now I know. He wants me to hate being here. Damien needs the thoughts of revenge. He wants you to be helpless, and then he'll convince me to come with him."

"Yes," Edward said quietly. His voice was filled with sadness. Neither of us wanted to talk about this, but somehow we couldn't do anything else until we discussed this.

"What was going through your head?" I asked softly.

"At first, I wanted to do anything to comfort you. If I could, I would have brought them back. I was split into two pieces. I knew I had to get you away from Damien, to keep you from his devious plan. I also wanted to stay there as long as you wanted.

"Once we left, you stopped sobbing, but I knew you were far from okay. Whenever you looked at me, your eyes were dead; there was no brightness in them. When I tried to talk to you, you just looked at me, unless an answer was required." He paused, taking in a shaky breath.

"You weren't my Bella. All of the happiness was gone. It was if your soul was taken from me."

"I'm sorry I hurt you Edward. I was hurt about my family," I whispered. He pulled me closer to him.

"The worst part was I couldn't understand why you wanted to be a vampire when you would be taken from your family. You seemed so decided on that, I wouldn't be able to convince you other wise.

"When I saw you on the ground, bleeding to death, I wanted to do anything that would keep me with you. I couldn't imagine life without you, even though I lived almost a hundred years without you. It seemed a selfish decision now, seeing you sobbing in my arms over your dead family. I wanted to take it back. I wanted to make you a human again. For as long as I live I never want to endure another moment without you."  
"You won't, Edward. I'll be at your side at all times. I promise." He smiled a bit. Then, his eyes became very distant.

"NO!" He shouted, and he ran from the bedroom.

"Edward? What is it?" I asked, worriedly.

-Alice's POV-

I was helping Esme pack for her garden picnic. She was out buying more pink lemonade mix. I was packing the glasses, when a vision hit me.

-Vision-

"_Bella, you belong with me. Together we can rule the vampires and make our own rules. The Voultri's reign is over. Help me achieve this, and you'll be rewarded greatly." _

"_Yes," she said quietly._

-Vision-

Even though it was very short, it gave us so much information. We were going to fail, and Bella was going to join Damien's clan.

Edward burst in, which didn't surprise me. "What are we doing wrong?" he demanded. "Why is Bella joining Damien?"  
"I don't know. I told her because I thought it would change the outcome. We're doing something terribly wrong."

"Bella just made a promise to me that she would never leave my side," he growled.

"I don't think she's made a conscience decision to join his clan. He's going to persuade her somehow."  
"We can't leave her alone now. I don't want her getting hurt."  
"It's not her I'm worried about," I whispered. Edward looked at me knowingly, and then looked away.

"What are we going to do?"


	13. Chapter 13: Problem part 2

Problem part 2

-Alice's POV-

"I don't know," I answered, flustered. I tried to see what we were doing wrong, but I was coming up blank.

"How can you not know?" Edward asked me angrily. "Bella might—" he saw Bella, and stopped talking immediately.

"Why are you talking about me?"

"We were planning a surprise shopping spree," I lied. "It'll be happening tomorrow." Edward glared at me.

"She deserves a shopping spree," I told him. "She needs more outfits for the party next week."

"What party?" Bella asked.

"Esme is having a gardening party. Since we're the only ones who haven't hosted one yet, we're forced into having one. You'll need a nice dress, Bella, and it'll be a gift exchanging event."

"Why tomorrow?" She asked. "We just went shopping yesterday."

"The dress will be hand made, of course. It'll take time, and we need to find the perfect one." I smiled. Even though this was a complete lie, I enjoyed shopping a lot.

"I'll be there, of course. I need a tux."

"This is a girl only event, Edward." "_I'll look after her," _I added. He gave me a disapproving look, but nodded.

-Bella's POV-

I walked away, feeling confused why they lied to my face. I wasn't sure what they were talking about, and it made me a little scared. I knew Edward and Alice weren't planning a shopping spree.

They must have been talking about Damien, and if that was the case what was wrong. Then what they were talking about dawned on me. Alice had a vision of me joining Damien's clan. I started to panic.

_Why was I going to join the person I hate? Why was I going to leave my true love? _

Edward's strong arms wrapped around me.

"What are you thinking?"

"What are we doing wrong Edward? Why am I going to join Damien's clan?"  
"I don't know, but I would rather die then see you join him. You won't join him unless I die," he growled. "I'm not going to let you be taken away from me, Bella. I will fight him if it comes to that."

"Edward, I'm scared. What if I do join his clan?"  
"You won't if I can help it. I won't let you out of my sight," he promised.

_A/N Review please. Reviews make me happy and write longer chapters. I believe there are only a few chapters left unless I get ideas. Please Review!!!_


	14. Chapter 14: Shopping Spree

Shopping Spree

Bella's POV

Alice and I went shopping again, despite Edward's worry. Of course he was afraid that the vision would come true.

In order to calm Edward down, Jasper was there, and Alice promised to bring Rosalie and Esme. That seemed to calm him a bit.

"…What about Jessica McClintock?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella would look good in her dresses. Fine, we'll go there after we visit Cold Water Creek."

"Jessica McClintock is expensive," I complained. Alice turned to look at me with a furious face.

"She isn't too expensive for me," I mumbled.

"That's the spirit!" Alice said joyously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were in Jessica McClintock, but there wasn't anything there I liked. I wandered off to find a necklace and bracelet for my dream dress, even though Alice insisted on getting something much more expensive. I noticed Fossil was up ahead, so I decided to go in there. I wanted my dress to be lavender with matching high-heels. Unfortunately, it wasn't fancy enough for Alice.

Once I walked in, a man greeted me warmly. "Hello, ma'am, how may I help you?" I didn't look at him at all; I was too concentrated on the jewelry.

"Do you have anything that would go with a lavender dress and shoes?"

"Oh, I don't think you need the dress and shoes." I was taken aback. It was rude of this person to say I didn't need them. I didn't hear a heart beat close to me. Even though I didn't notice humans' heart beats very much anymore, I was surprised by this. Why would a vampire work in a jewelry store?

I looked up. With a sudden sunken feeling, I realized this was the vampire that took my family away from me. It was Damien.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. "I'm not going to join your clan, no matter how many people you kill, no matter how much harm you do to me."

"Bella," he said in a crooning voice, "you would be good in my clan. You would be strong, and we could defeat the Voultri. Together, Bella, we could rule the vampires, and hunt whenever we want. It didn't matter if the humans knew we existed, because the Voultri couldn't hunt us down. Bella with you, we could rule the world."

"How could you kill my family? How? It didn't matter if you wanted me on your side or not. If you came out and asked me, it would be the same answer I give you now. No, Damien," I spat.

"It's your choice," he said calmly. He looked in my eyes, and pain shot through my whole body. Then, I saw Edward fighting for his life, and losing. He was being pushed towards a huge fire.

"NO!" I gasped. "Edward look out!" Damien smiled coldly. Edward stepped on a small ember and screamed out in pain. The ember grew and engulfed him. "NO!" I shouted once more.

"If you don't want your mate to end up like that, then join my clan." More pain shot through my limbs, but it was nothing compared seeing my true love dieing before my eyes.

"Fine," I whispered. "I'll join, just don't hurt Edward."

-Alice's POV-

I realized Bella left to go to Fossil. I was going to catch up with her, but I had to pay for my dress. The cashier took so long, and it seemed that she didn't want to be there. _Hurry up_ I though impatiently. Edward would freak if he knew I left Bella's side for one second, let alone a couple of minutes.

I laid down my money, and turned to leave. Then I heard a cry of pain only vampire ears could hear. "NO!" it's owner screamed. The voice was Bella. The cry was bone chilling.

I ran to where Fossil was, but she wasn't there. My heart sank. I pulled out my cell phone. Edward answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Edward, there's something I need to tell you." My voice was grave.

"Alice, what is it?" his voice was panicky.

"It came true, Edward. It all came true."

"Where's Bella? Is she all right?"

"I couldn't find her."


	15. Chapter 15: AN

A/N This is the end of this story.

I'm going to make another one which is right after this.

So look out for another story.

Also, Damien has the power to control minds and bodies. What was happening in the previous chapter was Damien tortured Bella because she refused to join him. In an earlier chapter, Alice said Damien got what he wanted no matter what... Damien made Bella think she was watching Edward's death, which would have been a consequence if she didn't join Damien and his clan.


End file.
